


Humans for Beginners

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Implied Kylux, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Tentacles, Xeno, slave Hux, tfa kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is sold as a slave, but as a redheaded human male in this market, is rare and exotic. He attracts a few admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt over on the TFA kink meme:
> 
> Hux has been taken as a slave and as the only human on this particular market, gets a lot of attention for being exotic. Features like hair, nipples, freckles, the ability to blush and produce his own body heat seem to be particularly prized. 
> 
> Actual sex not required. Could just be potential buyers admiring him. 
> 
> +++Heavy nipple and hair play.  
> ++Sexual and nonsexual petting, fondling, stroking.  
> +++Hux is physically incapable of fighting back.  
> ++Hux is more turned on by the attention thsn he would like to admit.  
> ++++If Hux is rescued, his rescuer gets to see him on display and being wrecked/admired.

‘But what are these though?’

The voice murmurs in heavily-accented Basic beside Hux, a three-fingered hand with plump digits and leathery orange skin rubs across his chest. The rough tips catch on his sensitive nipple, he tries to hide a gasp.

‘The females use them for feeding young, but this one isn’t a female. So they’re useless. He’s not the most muscular specimen I’ll grant you, but he’s smart for a slave. He’d make a good companion.’ The dealer adds, yanking Hux’s collar to make him raise his chin. 

‘Useless maybe, but sensitive...interesting..’ He can feel his body relaxing back against the cool, scaly life-form that the voice belongs to, much taller than him and rounded. Another pair of arms similar to the ones currently admiring him hold him around his slim waist, the rounded appendages slipping over his bare belly whilst the other hand continues to tease curiously at the soft pink bump of his nipple. Being sold as a high-value companion or concubine, he’s allowed a little more modesty in the form of a chain belt around his waist, securing ankle-length pieces of cloth to cover him front and back .

He knows he can’t say no, can’t even appear to resist. Whatever they are drugging his food with sees to that anyway. And these hands are not rough or threatening, they are examining, soothing him like a twitchy new pet. Hux tries not to think about the goose-pimples that prickle over his arms, even though the cantina is stiflingly hot. About the fact that he actually likes this.

‘He’s so warm as well.’ adds the life-form, shifting it’s scales against Hux’s back. ‘Can only imagine how good he’d feel in the cold nights on my planet.’

‘Yep, they’re naturally warm-blooded, produce body heat from the food they eat.’

‘Fascinating. So beautiful as well.’ another voice joins, a tall, slim and pale purple being, humanoid in stature and entirely naked, with no visible genitalia. It’s long fingers smooth through Hux’s hair, separating golden and auburn strands bleached by the scorching sun of this planet. ‘I wonder what it is that causes this incredible pigment in it’s eh..plumage, would you say?’

‘Hair. My..my hair.’ Hux says softly, the slim, cool fingers trailing over his scalp sending a delicious shiver over his skin.

‘Between you and me, the colour alone is so rare, so very attractive I’m surprised they havn’t doubled your price.’ The purple being murmurs subtly to Hux when the dealer wanders to the other end of the platform he’s standing on. 

‘Pale as the seventh moon, too.’ A Zabrak female joins the other two browsers, stroking over Hux’s bicep. ‘Apart from all these gorgeous markings. Subtle. Pretty little sun-spots.’ she soothes.

‘Freckles, ma’am.’ Hux says, feeling weak in the arms of the massive, scaly being that is supporting him. The Zabrak’s palms are a lot warmer, a contrast to the others currently touching him. She trails a finger over his abdomen just above his loin cloth, stroking over the subtle trail of hair leading from his navel down between his legs. Rubbing the sandy leather of a gloved thumb over his tender, achingly sensitive nipple. Hux barely suppresses a moan. He’s vaguely aware that his cheek is nuzzling the chest of the being behind him, orange scales glassy smooth against his skin. That the clientelle is paying a little more attention to their group now.

The purple being’s fingertips catch slightly against his skin, like the silicone compound used on blaster grips. They draw gentle stripes up his right thigh. His other thigh is being caressed by a strange being, tall but with an insect like torso, a narrow waist connecting to slightly wider hips and long legs which joint in three places and end in huge, curled claws which it stands on. From it’s black protrude several tentacles, longer than it’s arms and the same mottled grey as it’s skin. One tentacle winds around his knee, but it’s a gentle, loving gesture rather than a threat.

The dealer approaches again, probably to tell Hux’s new admirers that they can buy or stop handling the goods. The zabrak slips him more than enough credits to allow them to continue a little while. His loincloth is nudged aside by another tentacle, it’s tip smoothing over the head of his achingly hard cock, slicking precome down the legnth as it winds around, the tip stroking lazily over his balls. It’s strange, but not slimy or cold like he expected, and certainly not unpleasent.

He moans unabashedly at the contact, his face still nuzzling a wide and scaly belly as they coo and soothe him, telling him how rare and precious he is. His hands are held by other hands and tentacles, but to support him rather than prevent him from moving

‘So beautiful and delicate, those features!’

‘Pretty when his cheeks flush, I’ve never seen that.’ A tentacle or finger tip brushes reverently across his cheek bone. He can’t quite keep track of all these new sensations, loving fingers on his chest, his belly, his legs, carding through his hair. He’s in a sitting posture now, slightly off the floor with his knees apart, every inch of him supported by loving hands, claws, tentacles, like he weighs nothing

‘I think he’s enjoying this..’

‘Nnghh - Yes. Please. Don’t stop..’ he gasps, his eyes clenching shut and his back arching because he’s past any sort of shame, it’s just too good. The coiling, tight feeling between his legs stretches up his spine, his toes curl and he shivers with each new wave of pleasure crashing through him. Hands smooth his hair from his face, the rumbling voice from behind him soothes ‘Let go. It’s okay..’

He comes entirely undone, moaning helplessly, spilling over his belly, belt and loincloth. He’s gathered into a warm, squashy chest. Someone is stroking his hair. Someone else licks him clean with a lazy, too-large tongue. He can hear at least two hearts beating as he relaxes, entirely at peace for a moment.

He opens his eyes. Most of the clientele have gone back to their drinks, games or other slaves. Except for the pale faced man in the loose black shirt watching from a booth near the platform, his mop of black curls now far longer, brushing his shoulders. But he’s unmistakably Kylo Ren, and has watched the whole thing.

He doesn’t look disgusted. In fact, from here he looks..wanting.

Interesting.


End file.
